Une lueur de feu
by Ichigo1
Summary: Pendant le combat contre Toguro, Ysuke se sent perdu. Il découvre alors la lumière qui le guidera...Mais cette lueur est brulante. One shot.


Une lueur de feu.  
  
Yusuké dégageait tant de tristesse, un profond désespoir , couvrant chaque chose qui l'entoure, que Kurama ne put éviter de manifester sa surprise. _Il a changé. Oui, il avait changé. Son regard était perdu, cherchant la lumière qui le sortirait de cet état , figé. Il lui semblait avoir tout perdu. Sa vie ne valait plus rien. Tout s'était effondré, et un seul nom résonnait dans sa tête : Kuwabara. Kurama le soutenait, le corps qui jadis était le vivant et joyeux Kuwabara. Son rival, son ami, qui l'aidait. Yusuké ne cessait de se reprocher sa mort, car il était faible. Toguro n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il ne voyait même plus, plongé dans ses ombres qui l'étouffait. Il cherchait sa lumière qui lui indiquerait le chemin. Alors pour cela il se releva et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle, espérant la voir. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Pourtant il aperçut une petite flamme, près de Kuwabara, une flamme rouge dont le centre était noir. L'âme de son ami ? _Kuwa ? Non, la flamme se faisait plus perçante, et douloureuse. C'était un regard, empli de douleur posé sur lui. Yusuké se concentra sur cette lueur et rapidement il recouvrit la vue. Et il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Toguro en vie. Il devait protéger ses amis.  
  
***  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Yusuké s'éveilla d'une longue nuit réparatrice. Son combat l'avait épuisé et il lui fallait plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Yukina avait sauvé Kuwabara. Elle avait aussi affirmé que les facultés de récupération du médium avaient étés déterminant pour le soigner. Kurama était rentré chez sa mère, et suivre de nouveau une vie « normale ». Ses blessures se refermaient rapidement grâce aux pouvoirs du Yokho. Quand à Hiei, il avait disparut juste après la fin du combat. Hiei.  
  
***  
  
Cette fois ci, la nuit devenait cauchemar. Yusuké revivait son affrontement contre Toguro, mais Kuwabara ne s'en sortait pas.et la flamme n'était plus. _NOOONNN ! ! ! Cette flamme n'avait été qu'illusion ? Où est-elle ? _Où es-tu ? Tout est noir. Aveugle. Yusuké se sent attiré vers le sol. Il se sent tomber dans un immense gouffre sans fond. _LUEUR DE FEU ! OU ES-TU ? Il sent cependant une caresse fragile sur son front. Un retour à la réalité. Une porte. Yusuké sursauta et aperçut de justesse une ombre reculer. Il haleta un petit moment, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Mais, l'ombre et cette main avaient étés réelles. Le détective de Koema regarda dans la direction où s'était réfugiée l'ombre. Il y vit sa flamme étrange, ce regard dont il avait un instant douté de l'existence. _Hiei. Le démon de feu s'approcha finalement. _Tu as recouvert tes esprits ? Je ne faisait que passer dans le coin et comme tu hurlais. _Merci. Le démon lui fit un grognement de dédain et s'apprêtait à partir par la fenêtre quand deux bras lui enserrèrent sa taille. Si cela n'avait pas été Yusuké, le propriétaire de ces bras aurait finit tranché. Hiei se racla la gorge car Yusuké restait silencieux. _Heu.Hiei, reste un peu avec moi s'il te plaît. Il défit son étreinte. _Désolé. Le démon de feu se contenta de le regarder s'asseoir sur son lit, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Yusuké semblait vouloir une oreille pour ce soir. _Je. C'est à propos du combat contre Toguro. Au moment où Kuwabara a été.je.je me suis sentit si minable. Et je ne voyais plus rien. Mais j'ai quand même vu une lumière. Et cette lumière m'a guidé pour reprendre le dessus, elle m'a fait comprendre à quel point mes amis m'était chère. Et, cette lueur, c'était ton regard. Alors merci pour tout. Sans vous, sans toi. Yusuké stoppa quand il vit Hiei, non pas la mine sombre, mais juste les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit et tout mot sembla inutile. Le démon de feu glissa pour se retrouver en face de Yusuké, l'étrange regard fixé sur lui. Et Yusuké attrapa les lèvres entrouverte du démon, osant à peine toucher se corps, le frôlant. Mais Hiei ne fit rien pour arrêter. Il glissa sa langue afin de jouer avec celle de l'humain, et caressa de nouveau son front. Yusuké poussa un gémissement et s'enhardit en passant ses main sur le dos , enlevant la cape sombre du jaganshi. Il leva de nouveau ses yeux et aperçut l'éclat de feu noir dansant dans les pupilles du démon, l'éclat qui l'avait guidé hors de son apathie. Hiei profita de ce moment pour se coller à l'humain et prolongea le baisé jusqu'à l'essoufflement. _Hiei. Le démon s'arrêta et attendit patiemment, aucune émotion ne s 'exprimant, hormis une hésitation, légère, trahit par ses pupilles. _Reste avec moi ce soir. Au moins une nuit. Hiei frôla de nouveau le front de l'humain pour demander le silence, et aussi par envie. _Yusuké, je ne joue pas de jeu avec ça. _Moi non plus. Et Yusuké ne prononça plus aucun mot , sachant cela inutile pour le démon de feu. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis passionnément, comme une déclaration d'amour éternel. « Au moins une nuit.sinon pour toujours. » 


End file.
